


trust me

by rinthegreat



Series: Established Shance in a "Canon"verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, First Fight, M/M, Post BoM episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Lance and Shiro have their first fight.





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Again unbetaed. I would apologize, but honestly both of my betas are fully loaded up with my other works, so for the time being this series (and other shorter pieces) will be unbetaed. I've considered getting a third, but I had really bad luck with a beta once that shattered my trust.

_“So any thoughts on who’s gonna join you on this little mission? I’m thinking things might get a little hot, so you’re gonna want someone who can stay cool.”_

_“You’re right. Keith, you’re coming with me.”_

Lance clenches his fist against his leg as the red lion lands heavily in front of them in the hangar. He stays silent as Keith and Shiro and someone he doesn’t recognize come into view. He doesn’t say anything when the Galra kneels before Allura, allying the Blade of Marmora with Voltron. He stands with his feet planted while the rest of the team and the Galra walk out, knuckles turning white when Shiro doesn’t even look back at him.

And when he leaves, he doesn’t go to the bridge, where he knows they’re headed.

Lance goes to his room instead. So Shiro can date him, they can hold hands, go on a space date, kiss, and fall asleep in the same bed. But when it comes to things that really matter – things like saving the universe – Shiro still only trusts _Keith_.

It eats him up inside, knowing that.

He strips and showers, both disappointed and furious. He’d thought that Shiro trusted him now, but clearly he’s not worthy enough to go on a single mission with him. Lance slams the side of his fist into the wall of the shower. Is he mad at himself or at Shiro? Or both? Does it even matter?

Angry or not, Lance eventually has to get out of the shower. He changes, resigning himself to going to bed alone – for the first time since their second ‘date’– without dinner. It’s better this way, really. He’s not sure why, exactly, but telling himself that makes him feel better about changing into his pajamas and crawling into bed, face mask skipped for the night.

So when he’s finally somewhat comfortable – after tossing and turning a few times – and a knock sounds on the door, he’s not exactly pleased. “Go away,” he calls from his bed, not bothering to even roll over.

The door opens.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said go away.” Lance sits up, looking over to yell at them further, but his voice gets stuck in his throat. Shiro.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Shiro says, walking in.

Lance swallows. As attractive as Shiro is, as nice as it is to see him in _his_ room, Lance has to remember that he’s _mad_ at him. So he crosses his arms over his chest. “What do you want?”

Shiro flinches. “I want to talk.”

“Oh, _now_ you want some one-on-one time with me. Well too bad; you missed your chance. I’m trying to sleep.”

“Lance.” Shiro closes the distance, sitting on the side of the bed. “Please, talk to me.”

“About what?”

“I know you’re mad at me.” Lance snorts. “It’s about the Blade of Marmora, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what could’ve given you that idea,” Lance retorts, sarcastically.

Shiro frowns. “Lance, I’m being serious. At least try to act mature.”

And that…well that does it. Lance throws the covers off himself and all but vaults off the bed. Shiro thinks he’s immature? Doesn’t trust him to even have a conversation? Fine. Then he’ll just…leave. Lance has no idea where he’s going, but the only thing that matters is not being here. He gets as far as three step before Shiro’s hand wraps around his wrist, stopping him short. “Let go.”

“Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to!” Lance shouts. His yell, at least, is enough to startle Shiro into loosening his hold, and Lance pulls his arm into his chest so Shiro can’t grab him again. “Okay? I don’t want to. Go talk to Keith or whatever.”

“So this _is_ about the Blade of Marmora.”

Lance growls, tugging at his hair as he turns away. “It’s not _just_ about that, Shiro. It’s everything.”

“Everything?” Shiro asks, obviously confused.

“Yes, everything! You always trust Keith. For _everything_. Hell, I’m still not sure why you even want to date me. You haven’t trusted me enough to tell me that.” Now that he’s started, he can’t seem to stop himself. “You don’t trust me to not flirt with people. You won’t trust me enough to take me on a mission. Sometimes I wonder if you even like being around me at all.” Embarrassingly enough, Lance can feel the tears falling. It frustrates him even more, because he’s not sad, he’s _pissed_. Pissed that his own boyfriend won’t just _trust him_. Fuck.

Shiro’s hands grip his shoulders, turning Lance. He doesn’t resist the pull, falling against Shiro’s chest. He rubs Lance’s back, stroking his fingers up and down, wordlessly trying to calm him down. “You’re right,” he whispers finally.

It startles Lance enough to break away and look up at Shiro. Who is frowning, staring off to the side. “What?”

“I do trust Keith more than anyone else here. I’m…trying.” His hand clenches on Lance’s shirt, gripping it in his fist. “But it’s hard.”

“Trying to trust me?”

“You specifically, but the others too. We’re all a team.”

“But I’m your _boyfriend_ ,” Lance argues. “Why don’t you trust me?”

The fist loosens around his shirt, and Shiro’s fingers come to Lance’s cheek instead. “I do trust you, Lance. More than you know.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

Shiro sighs, but he doesn’t seem exasperated at least. More resigned than anything else. “Keith was the right choice for this mission. And given the outcome…I’m glad he’s the one I took with me. But I promise, the next mission I go on, I’m taking you with me.”

“No matter what?”

“Well, if I need the green lion’s stealth tech, I’ll take Pidge. But if I have a choice, I’ll choose you, Lance. I promise.”

Lance nods, placated for now. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Someone has to keep me honest,” Shiro jokes. Lance snorts at that. “And I do like being around you. Spending time with you is the highlight of my day.”

Lance can feel himself flushing. “Really?”

“Of course. Being around you makes me happy. _You_ make me happy. I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t like you, Lance.”

“Okay,” Lance breathes, unable to think of something more intelligent to say than that.

Shiro pulls him into a tight embrace against his chest. “Anything else you’re mad at me for?”

Lance thinks. “You could’ve said it nicer, back when you told me Keith was going instead.”

“Fair. Anything else?”

“You didn’t acknowledge me when you got back.”

Shiro drops a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “I was a little distracted at the time. But you have my full attention now.”

“One kiss won’t earn your forgiveness, Shirogane.”

“Uh-oh, full name? That’s not good.” He separates from Lance and looks down at him. “Anything I can do to earn that forgiveness?”

“Maybe another kiss.”

Shiro obliges, planting one on his cheek. “Forgiven yet?”

“That wasn’t a real kiss.”

He doesn’t make Shiro work too hard for it. When the black paladin’s eyes drop to his lips, Lance surges up, meeting him halfway. Shiro cradles him, fingers pushing through his hair, pressing into his scalp. He’s gentle, as he always is, letting Lance take charge. The moment Lance bites his lower lip, though, Shiro breaks away. “Too much?” Lance asks.

“A little, yes.”

Lance nods. It’s okay. Getting to kiss Shiro at all is the best experience of Lance’s life, so he’s not going to complain about not being able to get as far as he wants. Or at least, not tonight. “I’ll forgive you if you let me sleep with you tonight.”

Shiro frowns at him. “Only sleeping, Lance. I don’t want to move too fast.”

“I know. That’s what I meant.”

“Then yes,” he agrees. “I need to shower and change.”

“Meet in your room?” Lance asks.

Shiro shakes his head. “I think tonight we should stay in here. Don’t you?”

Lance’s heart skips a beat or two. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)  
> updates, previews, drabbles on [this tag](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/tagged/cat-writes-fanfiction)


End file.
